


Yang Tidak Ada

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Feels, Hurt, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Daniel datang ke Praha. Lagi. #NulisRandom2018





	Yang Tidak Ada

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini Daniel menginjakkan kaki di Ceko―Praha tepatnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dalam bulan ini pula Daniel membawa dirinya ke Jembatan Charles. Menjelang malam, saat sinar senja menyinari sebagian jembatan itu dan membuatnya tampak jauh lebih indah ketimbang waktu-waktu lain.

Daniel menumpu tangannya pada pagar pembatas. Ditatapnya refleksi langit pada aliran Sungai Vltava yang juga menampilkan wajahnya. Buram memang, tapi Daniel dapat melihatnya dengan cukup jelas.

Pria itu melirik. Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri lagi, tetapi tidak menemukan siapa yang dicari. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang, tetapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang Daniel cari―atau tunggu.

Putus asa, Daniel kembali berjalan menyusuri jembatan. Ia berhenti di dekat patung berikutnya, kembali melakukan hal yang sama. Ditumpukannya tangan pada pagar pembatas jembatan, dilihatnya refleksi langit pada sungai, lalu ditengoknya kanan dan kiri. Orang yang ditunggunya masih belum datang. Daniel berjalan kembali.

Terus Daniel melakukan hal yang sama pada titik-titik berbeda di Jembatan Charles. Saat ia tiba di ujung jembatan, ia akan berputar kembali ke ujung satunya. Tiba di ujung satunya, ia akan berputar kembali. Terus saja begitu.

Sudah tiga jam, tetapi orang yang ditunggu Daniel tidak juga terlihat.

Daniel menghela napas. Pria itu berjalan ke ujung jembatan yang menjadi titik awal "perjalanan" kecilnya. Ia menuruni jembatan dan menyusuri pinggiran sungai hingga menemukan sebuah simbol bunga bakung yang diukir pada sebuah batu. Daniel berdiri di depan batu itu sambil menyentuh simbolnya perlahan.

"Hei," ucap pria itu. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di Praha. "Aku menunggumu di jembatan. Sudah tiga jam, tapi kau tidak datang."

Beberapa orang yang lewat mulai melirik Daniel sambil berbisik satu sama lain. Kemungkinan besar mempertanyakan kewarasan sang pria.

"Aku terus menyalahkan kondisi, padahal aku tahu benar aku yang salah," lanjut Daniel sambil menurunkan tangannya. "Aku terus menginjakkan kaki di Praha. Aku terus mendatangi Jembatan Charles. Aku terus mencarimu. Padahal aku tahu, aku mencari seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak ada di sana."

Daniel mendongak menatap langit. Senja tidak lagi bergentayangan di sana. Malam sudah tiba, bersama bulan, bintang, dan segumpal awan. Mendung. Sebentar lagi hujan.

"Kurasa memang aku yang bodoh." Pria itu membalikkan badan. "Karena kali ini pun tidak akan jadi yang terakhir."

Daniel mulai berjalan meninggalkan batu yang ia ajak bicara itu. Jauh, terus menjauh, sampai keduanya tidak lagi terlihat bersama.

Sekelebat tulisan melintas di benak Daniel saat batu tadi sudah tidak lagi tertangkap pandangannya. Tulisan yang sengaja diukir kecil di bawah simbol bunga bakung tadi. Tulisan pengingat yang membuat Daniel terus-menerus datang ke Praha.

_Untuk mengenang Elena, yang hanyut terbawa arus Sungai Vltava saat badai besar._

Setitik air mata meluncur dari mata kiri Daniel. Teringat kembali kondisi dirinya selama tiga tahun terakhir setelah Elena, perempuan yang seharusnya kini telah menjadi istrinya, meninggal tepat di depan matanya.

Namun, Daniel tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi, 'kan?

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lirik Omoide Ijou ni Naritakute-nya lily white dari Love Live!―walking by myself, searching for someone who isn't there. Terbayang gitu Daniel galau karena Elena meninggal, meski dasarnya lagu ini bukan meninggal sih, lebih ke putus dan berpisah.
> 
> Baru lebaran, maaf ya bawain yang sedih-sedih :"3 tetep ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
